He knew it'd be trouble right before the very first kiss
by amyjponds
Summary: Modern AU - Everybody is getting ready for Octavia and Lincoln's big and amazing wedding. What happens when Clarke realizes that the rebel Bellamy isn't as bad and annoying as she thought and when Raven tries to desperately find a date for the wedding? You know what they say, surprises tend to happen when there's a big wedding and two bachelor/bachelorette parties on the march.
1. Chapter 1

**So, hi guys! I'm back with a new story. I've been so into Bellarke and I needed to write something about them because that chemistry though. I don't even know if this will turn out alright but I just need to write something hahaha I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Any mistakes are** **mine. I also don't own the 100 or the characters involved in it.**

I.

Furiously, Clarke got out of the rusty old building where she had her usual classes and looked to her phone, just to realize that she was late to meet Octavia and the gang at their usual spot, a really chilled café. She was currently pursuing medicine and attending already her last year of it, just as her mother always wished for her only daughter. Abby Griffin was a tough woman, that lived for the appearances, such as the reputation that she had built for herself. After Jake Griffin, Clarke's father, passed away, Abby buried herself in work and did everything she could to preserve the Griffin legacy by throwing the most luxurious and elegant parties and bragging about how her daughter was finishing her degree in medicine and following into her steps. While Jake supported Clarke's love for art, Abby thought of it simply as a stupid and silly hobby that she would grow tired of eventually. She really did miss her dad, more than anyone could ever imagine and her difficult relationship with her mother didn't help at all.

Getting into her white Mercedes that was given to her on her 19th birthday, she drove to the "The Grounders" bar and thought of how her life and her friends' life turned out.

Octavia, after quitting 4 majors because she couldn't decide herself, took the modelling career when she was discovered in a off the radar runway show by a famous agent. Her career did take off and now she was proud to say she had already walked for Chanel and Louis Vuitton. The younger Blake sibling travelled a lot so every time she was in town, Clarke made always sure to catch up with her. On the other hand, the oldest Blake sibling as in Bellamy Blake, the most annoying person that ever walked the earth to Clarke, was currently working as a bartender in a fancy country club (ironic, right?), along with his best friend, Nathan Miller. He absolutely hated it, but it was good money at the end of the month. Also he had his love for history that kept him sane.

The restless Raven Reyes, after finishing her degree in mechanical engineering, opened her own shop so she could keep working on what she loved until she had bigger opportunities. She was never a girl known for giving up. Lincoln's, Octavia's current boyfriend, started as her own security guard when the fame escalated and became too much for the younger Blake to handle alone. After developing the relationship in secret, Lincoln had enough of the job once the feelings got in the way and quit it and got a position of security guard in a large corporation and being later promoted as head of security. He was just that good. Also all of those muscles and that very defined shape covered in tattoos contributed for that hard, strong and grumpy sight of a security guard.

Finally, Jasper and Monty, the two funniest guys in the group, like they called themselves, worked in a computer programming company or how they loved to call it, the most amazing job where you design, experiment and play video games. Along with all of this, Monty still kept producing his famous moonshine that knocked everyone out when they were in the mood for it. Jasper also found love with this pretty and shy girl named Maya, that worked in a kindergarten.

Arriving and entering into "The Grounders", Clarke saw the entire gang reunited and smiled to herself, remembering how the group got together in the first place.

It all started when Clarke got an energetic, vibrant and joyful girl as her roommate in their college dorms, named Octavia. They soon got along with each other and quickly became best friends. Actually, Clarke considered Octavia her long lost sister. With this friendship, came Octavia's annoying older brother, Bellamy, as well. Right from the start, Clarke and Bellamy didn't get along, always fighting and teasing each other. The blond one thought he was the most pretentious asshole she had ever known, a womanizer (the way he treated women was disgusting to her, that way of him to love one night stands), with absolutely no purpose for his life. With time, she realized how much he cared for his sister, how he was so protective of her and how he would do anything and she meant literally anything and everything for that strong girl. However, that was the only thing she admired in him and sure as hell would never admit it to him. On the other hand, Bellamy thought that their royal highness was a stuck up bitch, who had always have her family money to keep her going, along with always following her mommy's orders and never having a taste of fun in her life. Bellamy met once Abby Griffin and since that day he called her Dictator Griffin, a terrifying woman, that could be so fake in front of other people, pleasing them, making sure she said what they wanted to hear and enchanting them. She took pride in the fortune she had and in her career and he didn't like her one bit. (Like mother, like daughter, right?)

After a troubled first year of university full of changes, Octavia and Clarke soon met Raven Reyes, one of the most intelligent people they have ever met. She had a huge passion for mechanics and was a force of nature to be reckoned. People in campus always knew better than to mess with Reyes or her friends. She knew no boundaries or lengths when it came to defend her friends. Those three became attached by something stronger and thicker than blood. Raven was also known as the life of the party and just like Bellamy, she was a sucker for one night stands because she just wanted a little bit of fun here and then.

Wanting to be where the fun was, of course they met Jasper and Monty, the famous producers of the strongest moonshine in the area and also the suppliers of good weed.

The group was formed, going back since their college times, where, later, Miller, Lincoln and Maya were also introduced to the gang.

Coming back to reality, Clarke ordered her usual, strong black coffee with 2 sugars and sat down with her friends.

"Hi guys." Clarke said simply to the group.

"Finally, it took you forever to get here. We were just waiting for you." Jasper sighed desperately.

"Please, can you take a chill pill or something? I was in classes all day, I'm sorry I didn't arrive earlier." Clarke answered more annoyingly than she intended to. The exhaustion was starting to come crashing down on her.

"Oh there princess, take it easy. Did someone pissed off our royal highness today?" With his unbearable charm, Bellamy couldn't pass off the opportunity to get her even madder than she already was.

"Shut up. Can you give me a break of your bullshit today? Or can't you just turn that horrible personality of yours off for a moment?"

Already coming with a snarky and smart answer for Clarke's response, Octavia interrupted both of them.

"Can both of you just shut up or have a normal conversation for once?" Seeing how she was able to shut her blondie best friend and her rebel brother with just a look and an impulsive comment, she continued. "I have an announcement."

"What is it?" Jasper giggled like an excited cheerleader.

Octavia made eye contact with her older brother and said "I'm very nervous and I hope that you all accept it well, especially you, Bell."

"Oh god O, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"Jesus Christ, No, Bell. Eventually one day i want that to happen, but not now. You can rest with that one, big brother." While saying this, Octavia moved closer to Bellamy and patted his should, to reassure him.

"So, what is it? We're anxious to know!" Jasper said again, not keeping in his curiosity. He could be worse than little children sometimes.

Making her way to be next to Lincoln, Octavia turned around and carefully took something of the necklace she was wearing and exclaimed excitably "We're getting married!"

Swallowing it all in and getting through the surprise and shock, they all got up, ready to congratulate the pair on this amazing news in their lives. When it came to Bellamy's turn to give a congratulations to the happy couple, Octavia looked to his big brother with fear in her eyes, searching for any kind of rejection or disapproving in Bell's eyes. Lincoln and Bellamy's relationship was never easy because of how overprotective he was of his sister but with time he came to terms with it and if he made her happy at the end of the day and he didn't hurt her, it was fine by Bellamy. Opening his arms, Bellamy embraced his little sister in a comforting hug and whispered in her ear "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you, O."

Octavia giggled, enjoyed all the warm hugs she received from her friends and exploded like a bubble of happiness, with a few tears in her delicate eyes. Settling down again in the couch and chairs from the café, Clarke couldn't resist the urge to ask Octavia the obvious question.

"So, when is the wedding? Have you got figured anything out already?"

Excited to answer them all, Octavia proceeded to take all their questions out of the way. She had been planning her perfect wedding since she was little and Raven and Clarke knew this fact way too well and in their guts they knew that their best friend was about to become the next worst Bridezilla.

"It's going to be a two day wedding, because you know I love a good party." She winked to her two best friends and kept going. "Oh and it's going to be in Greece, more specifically, in Mykonos. I have it all planned out already, I'm going nuts and with no limits, it's going to be the wedding of the century because this bitch right here must be remembered."

Turning to Clarke and Raven, she continued and said "Two days before all of this, we're all going to fly to Vegas to have our bachelorette parties. I'm counting on you girls to throw me the best party. You know what I like, don't disappoint me." She winked one more time to them, and all the boys tried to imagine all the craziness that the three girls did together in parties."

"Sounds good to me. It's going to be epic, O, I'm sure." Clarke answered, getting herself ready for all the mess, madness and fuss that these days were going to be.

"Clarke, obviously you're going to be my maid of honour and Maya and Raven my two bridesmaids" Octavia announced happily.

"Yes, because sure i had a say in this, O." Clarke replied while laughing.

"You know I wouldn't take a no for an answer so it was automatically a yes." Octavia grinned and playfully punched Clarke in her arm.

Changing the subject that involved her, Clarke turned to Lincoln and asked if he had a best man already.

"No, still thinking about that. It's hard to choose" He said sadly.

"Sometimes, I think he's even more indecisive than me and I don't even know how is that possible." Octavia remarked and laughed at her fiancée.

"Please guys, don't waste your strength and energy fighting over this prestigious position, because we all know that at the end of the day, Lincoln will choose me." Jasper said with an obvious expression on his face, making the group laugh hysterically at the silliness of Jasper.

All that Clarke could remember was the first day she noticed Jasper. That nerdy guy with really big goggles failing a chemical experiment, provoking a small explosion and making all the students run out of the laboratory. After this thought, she realized how Jasper still was that silly kid in the laboratory, just enjoying life and making everyone laugh until they cried or broke down in hysteria. She could use a laugh in her busy life sometimes.

 **So, this is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. It's currently 5am and I'm writing this so it must be full of mistakes, I'm so sorry. Anyway, please review because that makes me really happy and embark on this painful journey of bellarke feels.**

 **Love, Brooke c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hi guys. San Diego Comic Con happened this weekend and it completely destroyed me, like my poor fragile heart couldn't take it. All the panels, all the teasers for the next seasons oh my god, so good! And let's not even talk about the 100, because the motto for the next season is more sci fi and tough times for everyone and I just feel that I'm going to suffer a lot with it.**

 **Anyway, I don't own any of the characters because I'm just a small town girl ruined by tv shows and any mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy this one!**

 **II.**

Although Clarke was excited about the recent news, she led a busy life, where things ran at such a fast pace that she couldn't even bring herself to think about her responsibilities as the maid of honor or the planning of Octavia's bachelorette party.

Clarke had lived the same routine for 5 years, going on its 6th now, which meant classes during the day and crazy shifts at the hospital with unexpected hours of work and having little time to relax. She was a simple girl and she didn't need much to just relax. Of course she enjoyed a good party and hanging out with the gang but sometimes things just got too much for her, even overwhelming her and all that she needed in that moment was a good and warm cup of green tea, that reminded her of Autumn, her favourite season, and her little black sketchbook where she could create her humble but beautiful works of art.

Sometimes, the creation hit her like a lightning, bringing a feeling of joy and inspiration to her blue eyes and making her grab the brush to paint on the canvas that she bought in her first year of university with her savings. She was sure that she would have gone mental and insane by now if she didn't have that canvas that helped her express everything she felt, wanted and desired. When people have everything bottled up inside, they write to let it all out, to set it free because talking was just way too painful and torturous and in Clarke's case, she just painted. She may be difficult and complex, but oh boy, can she paint.

Clarke was once again late to meet Octavia and Raven. They're supposed to talk about all the details of the wedding. She could already imagine Octavia saying that she was the same deal every time by being late and that she was working too much. This was her life. She had given up on a shot at love after Lexa left her. And let's not even talk about Finn, it's better to not go there. At least, one of the best things in her life came out of that, her bond with raven just became stronger after knowing the truth, that he had been dating the two of them. Any boy should be smarter than to mess with those two. Clarke could still remember when Octavia found out and instead of holding Raven to not go and punch Finn right in the middle of that discussing face like she imagined, she was instead blocking the way of a very furious and angry Octavia, along with the help of Raven.

Entering a really modern and white restaurant downtown, Clarke couldn't resist the intrusion of her artistic side on her mind, just creeping in and admiring the structure, the lines and the colors of the building. Once spotted Octavia and Raven sitting in a table near the large window with an amazing view to the streets full of people, excitement and colors, she made her way to meet her two best friends.

"Hi girls! Sorry I'm late. I got held up." Clarke said, looking at the two fiery girls with an apologetic face and sitting next to them.

"As usual. You're lucky because we've already ordered up for you." – Octavia answered with a shake of her head at her always late blonde best friend.

Clarke raised an eyebrow and remarked with an "Always a life saver, O. But wait, am I that predictable?"

"Yes, you are. You always stay the same." Octavia giggled along with Raven that was on the younger Blake's side.

"Oh, thanks guys, you always make me feel so much better about myself." Clarke answered with that famous sarcasm of hers that was not unknown to her friends.

Octavia reached for Clarke's back and gave her a half hug to assure the "Oh shut up. You know we love you." to her friends' hurt consciousness.

After releasing her from the embrace, Clarke turned her attention to Raven and asked with the intention of changing the subject "Anyway, how's life at the shop?"

"Oh same old, same old. The business is growing and don't get me wrong, I love it and I'm not complaining, but it made me hire another person to work at the shop ugh. It was too much work for just me to handle."

"Oh my god, Raven Reyes admitting that she needs help? That she can't do all the things by herself? I don't think I'm hearing properly." Octavia answered with an obvious shock and surprise and also a mocking intention expressed in her face.

"Yeah, I know, I'm shocked as well but it all just got too much. Anyway I needed someone such on short notice and quickly, so I hired this engineer that was desperate for a job. But fucking hell, he's such a pain in my ass and so annoying."

Hearing all the laughs coming from her friends, Raven continued. "I mean, he does an excellent job but he's always with that irritating cocky grin on his face, claiming that he's always right ugh Damn engineers."

With a very serious face, Octavia immediately replied "But you're an engineer."

"It's different, it's mechanics"

Clarke took this opportunity to tease Raven and said in a very serious tone "Careful Raven, maybe that's just the growing love for each other."

"Oh believe me, as soon as the business slows down a little bit, I'm going to make sure his contract ends and I will replace him with someone more bearable."

Shaking their heads at Raven and her usual daily and silly dilemmas, Octavia took a glimpse of the food coming to their table and thought it was the perfect time to discuss all the things for her wedding. They eat all their food and a delicious chocolate desert and talked about Octavia's ideas for the wedding such as the food, the cake and the catering, the flowers, the venue and all the arrangements with the hotel where they would be staying. They knew that as soon as they stepped out of the restaurant, Raven and Clarke would be dragged to a bridal shop to help O pick her dress.

The girls walked a few miles down the street and entered a cute bridal shop owned by the one and only Vera Wang because apparently Octavia had called in some favors. The shock was evident in Clarke's face when she saw Bellamy already sitting on the white sofa with a glass of champagne waiting for them.

With carefulness, Clarke's whispers a "What is he doing here?" to Octavia's ear.

"Oh please Clarke, stop. He's my brother. You know how much I need him here."

Octavia's simple answer shut Clarke in a minute, making her remember that Octavia's mother should have been here, with her daughter, picking the perfect dress and crying while saying she looked beautiful. That's all that Octavia ever wanted, and she couldn't have it and that hurt Clarke in so many ways, making her think of her relationship with Abby. However, at the end of the day she would get to the conclusion that these two situations couldn't be compared. She was so glad that she still had her mother but she had the tendency to suffocate Clarke and when she thought about Octavia not having a mother and her having one (even if it was a terrible one), she would feel this huge guilt on her shoulders. Soon it would fade away due to the memories of her father's death. She understood the Blake siblings and it simply hurt more than anything.

"Hey girls. Nice of you to finally grace me with your presence. I've just been waiting for more than 15 minutes, no big deal." Bellamy said, trying to show annoyance in his voice.

At first he had complained an awful lot to Octavia when she obliged him to be at the wedding dress shopping. However, deep inside, he was glad to be here. He watched her sister grown into this beautiful young woman that was conquering the world one day at a time, with a man by her side that respected her. And this was all he ever wanted for his little sister. So, to be here witnessing all of this was actually a blessing and that life hadn't turned out so bad.

Bellamy gave warm hugs and hellos to O and Raven, and when it came to Clarke's turn, he switched his voice to a cold impassive tone and murmured "Clarke" along with an emotionless half hug.

Clarke and Bellamy's relationship had always been so difficult. They got on each other nerves so easily and every little thing they said irritated each other like hell. Not getting on the level of the memorable huge Blake's fights, their fights were pretty damn close though. From the very first moment they met, Bellamy was a jerk to Clarke, calling her princess and one of the privileged, with money, leading the perfect life. Even after knowing her a little bit better, things didn't change and with just one word, Clarke put Bellamy's skin on fire. It was just like giving a direct order to him to answer her with the most outrageous and infuriating words he could think of. They had such a complex and spicy relationship but they learned to bear with each other for Octavia's sake. However, that didn't mean they couldn't do anything in their powers to avoid each other because every time they were in the same room, they weren't afraid of voicing every awful thing they thought of each other. He was a manwhore, cocky and arrogant to her (the list could go and on though) and she was a preppy smart know-it-all rich princess to him and he hated her for that.

"Anyway, let's start. As you can see I'm more than excited so this is going to be a hell of a ride today to pick the one. So, sit tight, enjoy the champagne and don't you dare to not give me an honest opinion on the dresses I try or I'll be all "off with your head" on you." Octavia said, while she made her way to the fitting room and Raven and Clarke sat next to Bellamy.

8 dresses later and huge complaints from her audience ("but you look beautiful", "For god's sake O, just make up your mind."), even a "It's just a dress O, just pick something" from an annoyed Bellamy and a explosive but also shocked "JUST SHUT UP, YOU KNOW NOTHING BLAKE" from his little sister, Octavia finally picked her dress.

The huge sound of relief that came from Raven, Clarke and Bellamy could actually be felt and heard in the room while looking at that amazing white, long, skin tight dress that marked O's curves perfectly, with a sweetheart neckline that grew into a silk transparent fabric with lacy details that covered her arms. The top was full of lacy details that developed with a light but strong white fabric which ended in a small but delicate tail. It was gorgeous and elegant; everything that was Octavia, was expressed in that dress.

After getting out of the dress, they stuck around for a little bit more to finish all the champagne and getting all the right measures for the dress and the payment.

Octavia looked like a blooming flower, full of energy and excitement for all the things that were about to come. Noisy and curious as always, Octavia couldn't help herself and ask Raven a burning question that she had in her mind for a while now.

"Are you bringing someone to the wedding? Perhaps a boyfriend? Or just a date?"

"Where is this coming from? You know I don't have a boyfriend and that I don't do dates."

Shaking her head, Octavia finally admitted "I just want you to be happy and not be an asshole saying "I don't do dates" like my lovely brother over here. You two are one and the same, I swear to god. By now, I can't even imagine you ever settling down."

Raven shared a wink with Bellamy and said while laughing "Exactly. We're just way too awesome for a single person to handle."

Reyes smiled at the way she shut Octavia up, but actually hiding the hurt she felt by Octavia's words. It made her think that maybe she would never be able to find the right one. She kept going to change the attention to Clarke "What about Clarke? Why are you only making these questions to me?"

Octavia tried to save her ass from this conversation and said "Clarke is married to her job, everyone knows that." With not a chance to pursue with her answer, Bellamy interrupted her younger sister with his famous cocky grin.

"Or to a preppy rich boy that her mommy already got and arranged for her."

"Shut up, Blakes. I just haven't found the right person, you know? i'm currently too busy and with no time to worry about that."

Raising his glass of champagne to Clarke, he pointed out the obvious to her. "Of course you haven't. Look at you, you scare them all off with your annoying knowledge and no fun policy."

"You don't even know me to actually have the nerve to tell me that."

"Oh, but I do. And it seems you don't how this goes anymore. I say anything the hell I want and whenever I want to that face of yours. Besides, I'm just being honest here, everyone knows it and that's why Finn was with Raven at the same time he was dating you. You just annoyed the hell out of him but you were probably a good lay and that was why he kept you around because let's be real here, no one can't stand you to actually have a relationship with you."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Octavia shut her eyes and already knew that he had gone too far this time with Clarke. He could be such a giant jackass sometimes.

With burning tears threatening to come out of her blue eyes and too tired to even formulate a good answer that was right at his level, Clarke managed to shout to Bellamy "No one cares about your honesty. Leave me the hell alone" before storming out of the shop and believing it was the best idea just to walk away.

She didn't need people like him in her life.

 **So, here it is. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review so I can know if I should continue this story or not. It's 4am and I don't even know if this is any good or not, so I apologize in advance.**

 **Love, Brooke.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out but I wasn't feeling that inspired to write to be quite honest.  
Also, Happy day back at Hogwarts. It's going to be another great year there, i can feel it.**

 **Any mistakes are mine.**

III.

Glaring at Bellamy furiously, Raven hits him hard in that strong, well shaped arm of his so who knows if he felt it all but Raven just needed him to wake up and realize what he had just did.

"What was that for?" Bellamy frowned at Raven, showing his evident shock at the gesture.

The brunette raised her eyebrow at the older Blake while thinking of how much a jerk he could be sometimes "Seriously Blake?"

Octavia didn't even give time for her brother to come up with a clever answer and said with disappointment in her voice. "You really have outdone yourself this time big brother."

"Why thought? I just spoke the truth, told her exactly what everyone has been thinking but was too afraid to tell to that pretty face of hers." He remarked sarcastically and crossed his arms, showing how right he was.

"That's not true and you know it. Anyway, I'm going to finish and wrap the last details of this dress up and while I do that you'll think of an apology to Clarke." Octavia stood up and started making her way to the nice blonde lady that was helping her do the fitting."

"What makes you think I'm going to apologize to her? I'm not sorry."

Before getting too far, Octavia turned to his brother, shocked by what she was hearing. She couldn't understand his brother sometimes and it definitely frustrated her. _"Why these two couldn't get it right? For fuck's sake."_

"You know I love you to death, but enough is enough. It's my wedding and you're the closest people I have, along with Raven of course. Aside from her bad temper and "come at me bitch, I'll fight you" mood…

"Hey! I'm not like that, please!" Raven interrupted Octavia and pouted, pretending to be offended at Octavia's words.

Amused at the scene, Octavia rolled her eyes and continued. "And as I was saying, she's like that but she knows to behave. You and Clarke have to be civil about this and respect each other. Please Bell, for me."

"Okay, I'll try. I'm doing this for you Octavia, so appreciate it." Bellamy felt defeated after his sister's words and decided to start trying to keep some things to himself when he was around the blonde.

"Thank you, that's all I'm asking."

Smiling at her victory, Octavia started getting ready to leave the store.

On another part of the town, Clarke was finally arriving to her flat. She felt emotionally exhausted after that eventful wedding dresses' fitting. She also couldn't understand sometimes how Octavia and Bellamy were from the same family. I mean, except for all the dark features that characterized them so well such as the tan skinned, the shape of their eyes and their dark brown hair. But at the end of the day, Octavia was loyal and kind to those who were kind right back at her and Bellamy acted like this cocky arrogant person. He walked down the earth like it owned something to him. But then again, she didn't know him that well, or she wanted to. What she did know was enough for her to not like him and not push a friendship that was in fact never there. He wasn't her type of person and she decided that her time wouldn't be wasted on Bellamy Blake.

Clarke pushed the button for the elevator to come so she could reach the third floor and finally enter her apartment. She just craved for some well needed rest. As soon as she stepped into the apartment, she could see water almost reaching her coffee table and her white sofas stained with water marks. In a heartbeat, Clarke started to panic, dropping her purse on a chair that wasn't that wet and start searching for the source of the problem. After some digging, she saved her books from the water (because fortunately the water hadn't reached them and she was thanking god in every way) and found that a tube had exploded in the kitchen and the water had spread everywhere, just like a contagious disease. Her apartment once full of light and modernism, with exquisite pieces (she had an eye for the art after all) was now involved in a sense of coldness and ugliness, with filthy water everywhere, marking her furniture. Clarke immediately called a plumber and once he arrived, he told her she couldn't spend the night there and he would fix the problem within a day.

Clarke couldn't do anything else at this point, so she grabbed some clothes and made her way to Octavia and Bellamy's apartment. She couldn't go to Raven's because first she wasn't picking up and second she could have some company over and she wasn't in the mood to hear the moaning and the typical sex sounds all night. As much as she hated Bellamy, the siblings were her best option at the moment and the ones she would totally trust when it comes to just appear in their doorstep out of nowhere, with no explanations asked.

As she stepped into the fresh air, she felt it as a toxic poison, slowly invading her lungs. She didn't need this today. Not today. She felt defeated. The city had defeated her, just like they said it would. No one had noticed her and no one would notice if she left. She was tired of living like this. She felt she wasn't doing enough and wasn't leaving an unforgettable impression like a piece of art did. Basically, she felt like shit.

Parking her Mercedes outside of the Blake siblings' apartment, Clarke felt nervous because she was clearly standing out, she didn't belong in that neighborhood but in a sense it felt more like home to her than her own huge house in the Hamptons. Her mother was so close to her but she thanked the skies for New York being so big, make it almost impossible to encounter her randomly on the street. Also the fact that Abby was so many times out of the state helped a well.

She made her way to the second floor and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for someone to open the door and praying that it wasn't the one and only Bellamy Blake. The door opened to reveal a stunned Octavia Blake at Clarke's figure in front of her.

"Clarke, what are you doing here? Did we have something planned and I forgot?" Octavia asked with evident worry expressed in her eyes.

The younger Blake let Clarke step into her apartment, giving her some space to get more comfortable.

"No, we haven't, don't worry. I just desperately need a place to crash because my apartment is currently drowned in water."

"Oh okay. Of course you can stay. I'm spending the night over at Lincoln's so you'll have to bear with Bellamy though." Octavia said, speaking the last words slower, with fear of Clarke's reaction.

As soon as Octavia said this, Bellamy stepped into their small living room full of ancient history and mythology books everywhere and with walls painted as wood, leaving a picturesque mark on the guests it held.

"Speaking of the devil."

"Hello princess." Bellamy said, forming a little malicious smirk on his face.

"My name is Clarke as you know, but yes, hi." Clarke answered, with clear annoyance and contempt and a roll of eyes.

Seeing the effect he had on her, Bellamy caught Clarke's typical roll of eyes and crossed his arms, being entertained by her whole scene. "Same thing, do I look like I care?"

"Remember what we talked about? Behave." Octavia warned her brother with angry eyes, able to bring anyone down if she could.

"I should go, it's okay, really." Clarke said, getting herself ready to leave and thinking of crashing at some hotel.

"No, please stay okay? You don't need to go waste money on some hotel when we have a spare room for you. "

"Why though? She has so much money, let her go spend it. A night in a fancy hotel must be nothing for our dear Clarke. And you'll be surrounded by people who are actually from your social status, aren't I right princess? That should make you feel right at home."

Seeing the hurt in her friends' face and knowing her whole story, Octavia intervened again and remarked once again "you'll be at my room so you won't even see him. Please stay, you're welcome. I'm going to go now." Turning to Bellamy, she said once again "Behave, I've warned you."

Octavia left, hoping that a storm wouldn't start in her apartment and before Clarke had the opportunity to leave as well (because she sure as hell was not spending the night in the same space as Bellamy Blake), she heard him saying "I've been meaning to talk to you, so stay."

"Okay, talk then." Clarke turned to the older Blake, confronting him with those big crystal blue eyes of her, showing him that she was not backing down.

Bellamy downed his head like he was embarrassed for what he was going to say next and you could see how it wasn't a normal thing for him. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday and for what I just said minutes ago."

"Wow an apology coming from Mr. Bellamy Blake? Am I dreaming right now?"

"Cut the crap and just take it alright?" He started pacing the room, frustrated by Clarke's words but he thought that maybe he had it coming.

"Okay, whatever you say." Clarke answered, not convinced at all with this sudden change of heart.

"I'm serious, Clarke. Octavia is getting married and she's the most important thing in this world to me, you know that. She asked me, better, she begged me to be civil with you so that she could be happy throughout the entire process. So, for her sake, can we call it a truce?"

The blonde one was taken aback with Bellamy's speech but she showed signs that she actually agreed with him on this.

"Yes, I agree. For Octavia, It's a truce for me. But after the wedding, I can't keep any promises."

"Please, after the wedding we will go back to hating each other. You have my word. it will be refreshing."

Clarke smiled at his answer and remarked "I can't believe that I'll have to be nice to you for an entire week. The world clearly hates me."

"I know right? All the comebacks that I had already planned out in my mind for you, damnit"

She turned serious for a moment and asked what she had been dying to ask him for years now "Why do we do it though?"

Clearly confused at what she had just said, he answered "What do you mean?"

"Why are we at each other's throats all the time? It gets exhausting sometimes."

"I guess you just bring out the very worst in me"

Clarke couldn't help the smile that was formed in her face by his charming simple answer and remarked once again because she had the need to always have the last say in things.

"Why does it always have to be a war with you, Bellamy Blake?"

Thinking that she had actually surprised him with her comeback and that she had successfully shut him up, she wasn't expecting to hear anything more from him but oh boy, was she wrong.

"What's wrong with a little chaos? You know how it makes life interesting."

And just like that, Clarke was at a loss of words and that usually didn't happen. At all, in fact. She noticed that she should had been silent for a while now because he was looking at her with a curious glance along with that famous smirk of his but before she could answer, Bellamy beat it to her.

"Go to sleep, Clarke. You know where everything that you need is. I'll see you in the morning."

Bellamy turned away from her and went to his room to get some sleep, leaving a stunned Clarke paralyzed by the effect that he had on her in his leaving room.

After she settled into Octavia's room, Clarke thought about how the day had turned out and realized that things maybe weren't so bad after all. And her sleep came minutes later, letting Clarke dive into a deep sleep.

 _Clarke suddenly saw herself running around like a free spirit in the front yard of her house. She felt at ease and took a long breathe, appreciating that fresh air that was surrounding her. But suddenly, all she feels is a cold hand grabbing her arm, interrupting her thoughts and turning her mind into fear mode. Finally realizing it was her dad holding her, Clarke was finally able to relax. However, she also found an angry Jake Griffin, who abruptly started to drag her down to their car, a black Porsche Cayenne. This all seems so familiar to her and she remembers._

 _Then all she sees is Abby coming to their front yard yelling at her husband "Where do you think you're going?"_

" _Away from you" Jake answered bitterly at Abby and packed everything into their car, throwing a small pink backpack with Clarke's clothes. After buckling her up in the backseat, Jake sat at the driver seat and started driving away, leaving the big white house just as as a distant and blurry vision on his car door's mirror. "How fucked up life turned out to be" Jake whispered with no intention of Clarke hearing it. But of course, life wasn't that simple and the little bonde girl sitting quiety in the back, had heard her father loud and clear and the fear started creeping out on her again._

 _A very confused 7 year old Clarke finally asks her dad what was going on._

" _Nothing for you to worry about, Clarkey. We're just going on a trip, me and you sweetie."_

 _Content with her dad's answer, Clarke knew she was safe with her dad and that was all that mattered. Jake was driving nervously into the darkness of the night and tried to concentrate on the little girl he had with him. Clarke was everything to him and he was doing what was best for her._

 _Seeing the nervosism in his daughter's eyes, he reassured her again "Everything will be alright. We'll be alright. We're almost there."_

 _And suddenly, all that Clarke sees is light and a content but also worried expression being ripped away from Jake's face in a second and everything else is a blur._

Returning to the present, Clarke opened her eyes to see a concerned Bellamy trying to wake her up. She threw her shaky hands to her face and noticed she had been crying while seeing the fear on the boy's face in front of her.

In a whisper, Bellamy said "Are you okay, Clarke?"

"Just a bad dream. Thanks for waking me up."

But suddenly, everything came crashing down on Clarke once again. The big eyes on Jake's face, surprised and terrified with fear, terrified for her daughter's life, terrified for everything that was about to be ripped away from him and how everything would be doomed from that moment on. She wished everyday for his comfort, craving for her dad's embrace and the opportunity of smelling that familiar scent of cinnamon and smoke that Jake radiated just one last time. She remembered how she felt at home in his arms; how they could reassure her that even when life was total shit, everything would turn out alright. It was all gone in a second like a flower overthrown and ripped apart from its body by the force of the cold and restless wind.

The tears on her face were so real that Bellamy did the most logical but irrational (in his opinion) thing he could ever do. He embraced her, took her in his arms immediately and soothed her with hush words of comfort and whispering "you're alright. I'm here." to her ear.

Octavia used to have several nightmares when she was younger so he knew what to do. It had always been only him and his sister and they got by, with stories of mysterious gods and goddesses and words of serenity and peace when dark times came upon little Octavia. For him, he learned how to control his own demons and fears, repeating over and over again "be strong for Octavia". It became automatic. He adjusted to it. And life went on.

Finally, Clarke calmed herself down and dried up her almost unstoppable tears.

"Thank you for everything, really. You can go back to sleep now. Sorry for waking you up." the tough walls she had been building up over the years were starting to rise again.

"Not a problem. But are you sure you're okay? I can stay if you want me to." Bellamy said, showing her his concern and a sense of understanding at the same time.

"Yes, I am. Really. Thank you again. Goodnight."

Simply as that, Clarke turned to the other side to pretend she was going back to sleep. She closed her eyes with hurt, realizing how alone she was and how stuck she was with a person that pretended to care. And for that, Clarke tried to cry herself to sleep but sleep never came.

Two days passed and they hadn't dare to speak about what had happened that night and it was going to stay like that. The days had dragged themselves very slowly, stuck in a very monotonous and boring routine and Clarke hadn't been okay since that night. The nightmares were back and she was scared as hell. But Clarke knew better. Everyone saw her as this really strong person and she's going to keep it like that. _(fake it until you make it, am I right?)_

Later that day, she found herself packing her things for the trip to Las Vegas and Greece. Their friends were coming over to Vegas and then going directly to Greece after both parties. The other guests would join them only in Mykonos for the actual wedding. Abby was going to be there and Clarke couldn't wait to see her (sarcasm obviously). It was such a good recipe for disaster.

" _It's going to be a long week"_ Clarke thought to herself.

Rolling away her suitcase through the airport, Clarke was surrounded by the happy couple soon to be married, the bride's annoying brother, Miller, Monty, Jasper, Maya, Harper and Murphy, along with some other friends from Octavia and Lincoln's work. To her surprise, Raven had brought along Wick with her. She was hoping to catch Raven later so she could tell her all the details. The parties were going to be wild, she could feel it. But she was in the mood for a drink so she couldn't wait.

"So, princess, ready for Vegas?" Bellamy whispered to Clarke, sneaking up on her and catching her by surprise.

With Bellamy by her side, she simply answered with a cold hard face "Yes, I'm so ready for the pure, natural high of booze to hit me."

And just like that, she walked faster and left Bellamy behind, with his mouth open with surprise at Clarke.

" _Last boarding call for flight 714 to Las Vegas, gate 10. Please have all of your personal identification and other documents ready for us to check at the boarding gate."_

You could sense all the excitement and happiness in the air. Even if it was from families anxious to go on a vacation and get some needed rest or from a single person that was about to engage into some wild adventure around the world. All of this meant freedom and she loved it. This was going to be one hell of a trip. She could sense it already in her bones.

 **Here it is. Leave me a review, telling me what you think.**

 **Next chapter, Vegas baby!**


End file.
